2000 Georgia Boot 400
The 2000 Georgia Boot 400 held at the Atlanta Motor Speedway on November 18th,2000, was the twentieth and final event of the 2000 ARCA Bondo-Marhyde Series Season. *Previous Event *Index *Next Event Race Results Finish Start Car # Driver Sponsor Make Laps Led Status 1 3 66 Bob Strait Dauphin Tech Ford 162 4 Running 2 37 08 Justin Labonte Slim Jim Meat Snacks Chevrolet 162 0 Running 3 27 95 David Keith Shoney's Inn Ford 162 0 Running 4 21 75 Damon Lusk Racing for Christ Ford 162 18 Running 5 6 8 Shawna Robinson Kmart-Pacific Garden Ford 162 66 Running 6 29 2 Kerry Earnhardt Teresa Earnhardt Chevrolet 162 29 Running 7 38 72 A.J. Alsup Track Scan Chevrolet 161 0 Running 8 4 67 Brian Ross Loctite-Damon RV Chevrolet 160 0 Running 9 28 25 Billy Venturini Permatex Chevrolet 160 0 Running 10 26 39 Lance Hooper Ingles Markets Pontiac 160 0 Running 11 22 42 Dan Pardus Coastal Auctions Chevrolet 160 10 Running 12 9 51 Joe Cooksey SunSpeed.net-Maurtco Motorsports Chevrolet 160 0 Running 13 30 57 Kirk Shelmerdine CLR Ford 160 0 Running 14 24 99 Lyndon Amick Mitsubishi Wireless-Powertel Pontiac 160 0 Running 15 36 90 Jason Hedlesky Hill Brothers Coffee Ford 159 0 Running 16 5 5 Bobby Gerhart Greektown Casinos Chevrolet 159 0 Running 17 7 59 Mark Gibson Williams Brothers Lumber Chevrolet 159 0 Running 18 23 32 Mark Stahl Autobell Carwashes Ford 158 0 Running 19 16 21 Anthony Hill United Rentals Ford 158 0 Running 20 40 77 Dwayne Leik Realtree-STG Chevrolet 158 0 Running 21 41 11 Andy Hillenburg BAM Racing Pontiac 157 0 Ignition 22 15 48 Mike Harmon Chicago Rawhide Ford 157 0 Running 23 19 38 Bill Flowers Fordland-Auto Assets Ford 155 0 Running 24 1 46 Frank Kimmel Advance Auto Parts-Pork White Meat Chevrolet 154 1 Running 25 18 24 Chuck Weber Cardinal Tool Company Chevrolet 154 0 Running 26 39 58 Mario Gosselin Carter Grandle Chevrolet 151 0 Accident 27 31 53 Robert Burroughs Burroughs Diesel Pontiac 150 0 Running 28 34 80 Morgan Shepherd Screaming Eagles-Classic Scents Ford 137 0 Ignition 29 2 16 Tim Steele HS-Die Softech Ford 118 33 Accident 30 20 47 Jon Herb WorldBestBuy.com Pontiac 95 0 Accident 31 11 4 Marc Brenner The Outdoor Channel Chevrolet 94 0 Accident 32 8 84 Norm Benning SoBe Healthy Refreshments Chevrolet 91 0 Accident 33 35 14 Christian Elder Great Clips For Hair Pontiac 80 0 Rear End 34 33 49 Matt Mullins BAM Racing Pontiac 78 0 Accident 35 25 22 Mike Swaim Jr. Xlerator-ICCI Pontiac 78 0 Rear End 36 13 7 Rich Woodland Woodland Racing Chevrolet 66 0 Vibration 37 12 23 Ron Cox Northgate RV-John Dunn Trucking Chevrolet 55 0 Handling 38 10 50 Andy Belmont America Online-York Heating-Ameriquest Ford 54 0 Engine 39 32 1 Matt Hutter Phoenix Construction Chevrolet 47 0 Engine 40 17 10 Dennis Strickland MBMFAB.com Pontiac 30 0 Oil Pump 41 14 19 Ed Berrier Earthlink-Target Saws & Blades Chevrolet 7 0 Engine Race Stats *Did Not Qualify: Preston Tutt (#81), A.J. Henriksen (#71), Tim Burrell (#6), Austin Cameron (#12), Scott Wimmer (#20), Dion Ciccarelli (#94), Todd Shafer (#26), Drew White (#98), Darrell Lanigan (#29), Willie Green (#91), Bill Pratt (#76), Tim Sauter (#61), Rick Thoennes (#56), Larry Foyt (#41), Trent Owens (#37), Sammy Sanders (#31) *Talladega Pole Award: Qualifying rained out *Margin of Victory: .430 seconds *Cautions: 6 for 47 laps *Time of Race: 2:04:40 *Average Speed: 120.071 mph *Lap Leaders: Kimmel 1 (1); Steele 2-17, 63-71, 111-118 (33); Robinson 18-44, 83, 119-140, 144-159(66); Lusk 45-62 (18); Strait 72, 160-162 (4); Pardus (10); Earnhardt 84-103, 105-110, 141-143 (29)